Marriage To The Pervert
by Happy Hippi
Summary: [Complete!] Sango's marriage to Miroku is not as "wonderful" as she had imaged. When she caught him cheating again, it was the last straw! Sango packs her things and leaves. Now Miroku must find a way to get her back.
1. The Break Up

****

Marriage To The Pervert

[ Chapter 1 : The Break Up ]

"Sango! Can't we just talk about this for a minute?" Miroku exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. After all, chasing his wife down the streets of Tokyo on a freezing winter day was not in his regular exercise routine. He was finally able to catch a hold of her hand. 

Sango whirled around angrily and glared directly into her husband's eyes. "What's there to talk about, Miroku? This isn't the first time you cheated on me!" She pulled her hand away from him. "But, you know what, this is definitely the last!" With that said, she pushed him hard onto the street and took off running.

Miroku got up, dazed, and looked at the crowd surrounding him. "Don't you people got anything better to do?" He grumbled. 

-----

Sango was already packing her clothes when she heard the front door opened. "Miroku," she whispered bitterly to herself as she jammed the last of her sweaters in, "go to hell."

Miroku made his way into the bedroom and burst the door open. "Sango, you're not planning on leaving?" He asked when he noticed her suitcase.

"No Miroku," Sango replied sarcastically, "I'm packing my clothes to get them washed." She shut the suitcase firmly and walked toward the door.

Miroku quickly covered the doorway with his body. "You do know that I'm never going to let you leave, right?" He said with a small smile.

Sango sighed, reconsidering. That was the same smile he gave her after their first kiss. That was the smile she fell in love with. Then, her train of thoughts darken. And how many times have he given that smile to so many other girls? "Move Miroku." Sango said in a monotone voice.

"No." He replied stubbornly.

Sango's well hidden emotion was now pouring out. "I said, MOVE IT!" She screamed, whacking Miroku hard against the chest with her suitcase. Stepping over his body, she headed into the living room.

Miroku checked his body for any broken bones before trailing after her. "Sango," he whispered, gripping onto her suitcase, "I'm ... I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Sango felt her face flushed. She really did love this man. No wait, she hated him. Well maybe, not hate. Deep down, she had became very tired and weary of his behavior. 

In all their years of dating and marriage, never once had she ever cheated on him. But Miroku, now that was a different story. How many times had she caught him with another woman? For the life of her, she couldn't guess the right number. Every time, she is about to leave, something he does or says always held her back. 'Well, not this time!', she thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Miroku sensed that something was wrong, but he shoved it aside. This was just a normal routine in their marriage. The next step was forgiveness, which Sango always gave him in the end.

Sango pulled the suitcase away from him and opened the door. "Miroku, I never want to see your perverted face again." 

'No,' Miroku thought, panicking. 'She's leaving for real.' I have to get her to stay. "Sango, just wait one second please."

Sango was tempted to walked out the door, but curiosity took hold of her. She turned around and looked suspiciously at him. "Why?"

"Well," Miroku said, giving her the puppy eyes, "don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Sango was about to turn away when she felt his lips on her mouth. She could feel a warm tingle surrounding her whole body. She began to lose sense of everything when he pulled her closer, and her fingers pressed lightly against his crest. 

"Stay with me," Miroku whispered into her ear.

Sango felt her skin turned cold. He was doing it again. He was playing with her heart. "No!" She cried and pushed him away. "Goodbye Miroku." She whispered, slamming the door behind her.

-----

Miroku pressed his hands against his head. The house was completely silence, now that Sango was gone. "She's really gone," he muttered to himself. 'Stupid ... stupid ... stupid,' he thought as he bang his head against the wall. "How could I let her go? I should had followed her. Begged her. Even tied her down. Anything to make her stay." But he knew he could never do that. He wanted Sango to have happiness, and he couldn't seem to give her that.

Then, it stuck him. Not the emptiness and loneliness that he had been feeling since he heard the slam of the door when she left, but determination. He just had to find a way to get her back. 

-----

Sango was driving off to nowhere. She could go live with Kogome for the time being, but then what? She could easily start a new life. But, she knew that she already missed the stupid pervert. "Damn Miroku," she muttered to no one, "you could have at least chased after me." After she slammed the door, Sango had expected Miroku to rush after her. She even waited awhile in the freezing cold before getting into the car on purpose, but he never came. "I guess he doesn't think I'm worth it anymore." She thought sadly to herself. 

"Well, if that's how he feels," Sango thought bitterly, "I can do the same." Sango was determine now. She going to forget that Miroku had ever existed and move on to a new life.

-----

****

[Author's Note] Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! This is unusually long for me, hehe. As a response to my extreme effort, won't you guys review? I want to know what do you guys think. Should Sango give Miroku another chance? **Review Review Review**! ^-^

****

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 1 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

Rainy-days13 : hehe, he does deserve a suitcase huh? Maybe even more, ^-^

****

Black-Wolf8 : Thanks for the nice review! 

****

Kikyous Revenge : Um, never thought of Sango/Inuyasha pairing! Interesting, but too sad for me. I love M/S together! 

****

Kikanemi : Yeps, Miroku is one extreme pervert, but hopefully, he'll learn someday, hehe

****

tsunami-chan : I can tell you're a M/S fan too! Thanks for the review!

****

LilsurferSango : Ohhhh, I see why you're confused. The story is an AU and takes place in modern day Tokyo (which explains the suitcase, cars, and everything else that's strange) hehe.

****

Sango-Chibi : Thanks for the nice review! ^-^ There is seriously not enough M/S fics.

****

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR : You know where I live? :: Happy Hippi looks nervously around her :: hehe, thanks for the nice review! I'm glad you like the story.

****

Jackie : hehehehe, what a great idea! Or I could just have that she runs over him with a car [many times] hehe. Thanks for the nice review! ^-^

Demon_Kitty : Thanks for the review! What does "onegai" mean? Just wondering, hehe.

****

katy : Thanks! I hope you will like the following chapters too! ^-^

****

Aamalie : Wow! A long review! I love those, hehe. I'm glad you like Miroku/Sango pairing also. Personally, I think they're so cute together (if he would just keep his hands to himself, hehe) 

****

sabril : Hey, thanks for taking the time to review! ^-^ By the way, interesting name, what does it mean?

****

Huntress Sango : What an interesting review, lol. Oh, I did read your fanfic "Inuhoushi and Mirokuhanyou" ! ^-^

****

Murasaki Kitsune : Yeps, Miroku is all alone now, but ... maybe not for long, hehe. Thanks for the review! 

****

blood stained lace : Thanks! (Gee, that was a really long laughter, or you ok?) hehe

**** ****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that purple button right below! **CLICK CLICK**!


	2. The Bad Times

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed chapter 1, I hope you read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of chapter 1. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 2 : The Bad Times ]

"Inuyasha! You're hogging all the popcorn!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the gigantic bowl away from her husband's reach. 

"You better give that back if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha said with a smirk. 

"I don't think so." Kagome giggled and stuck out her tongue. "C'mon boy. Come and get it." She said, waving the bowl in front of his face. 

"I'm not a dog," Inuyasha grunted, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Sure you are." Kagome smiled, rubbing both of his ears. 

Inuyasha held back a small smile from his lips. He loves the way Kagome rubs his ears. She has such soft gentle fingers. 'The only thing the woman is good for', he thought to himself as he leaned back onto her lap.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to herself softly as she feels herself drifting off to sleep. "I ... I ..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and strained to hear her voice. Kagome was never the one to confess her affection for him openly. Now that she's falling asleep and not aware of what she's saying, he is finally able to hear her say it.

"I .." Kagome repeated, unable to control her train of thoughts, "I ... love ..."

****

DING DONG! The doorbell rang loudly in both of their ears. Kagome jumped up, an action which pushed Inuyasha to the floor. "My, I must have fell asleep," Kagome said, rubbing her eyes. "I wonder who that could be. Inuyasha, will you get the door?"

"Damnit!" Inuyasha muttered to himself. Stupid doorbell. Stupid visitor. This had to happen when Kagome was about to confess too. Damnit all.

-----

Sango frowned. It was freezing cold, and no one is opening the door. What could Kagome be doing out this hour. 'Maybe the doorbell isn't working,' she thought. Making a fist with her hand, she banged on the door just as Inuyasha opened it.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha yelled, holding his hand over his eye.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha! Are you o.k.?"

"Stupid wench! You nearly poke my eye out." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome smiled, making her way to the door. "Hello Sango!" She said cheerfully. "Don't mind Inuyasha. He's just being a little egghead." She pushed Inuyasha out of the way to give Sango room to get in.

-----

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked gently, noticing her best friend's mood.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "No doubt that the pervert cheated on her again." He shrank back into the sofa when he saw the look on Sango's face. 

When Sango was done glaring at Inuyasha, she began tell to Kagome everything that had happened and ended with, "Since I can't go home right now, I was wondering if ..."

Kagome hold her right hand up waving away the last of Sango's words. "No questions about it. You are to stay here in my house until you know what you want to do."

"But..." Inuyasha started.

Kogome turned to her husband. "We would love to have Sango with us, won't we Inuyasha?" Kagome ended her sentence with a statement more than a question.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted, meaning "Fine."

Sango smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Thank a lot Kagome."

"No problem Sango. I know you would do the same for me," Kagome smiled, eyeing Inuyasha, "if I were ever to leave Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it. How was he supposed to respond to that? 

-----

"Good night Sango." Kagome smiled, turning off the light in her guestroom. 

"Good night." Sango repeated absently as Kagome closed the door. 'I miss him.' She thought to herself. 'I don't want to, but I do.' Sango closed her eyes and waited for sleep.

"What's going on?" Sango muttered to herself. "Why can't I go to sleep?" She brought her pillow down from her head and hugged it ... the way she used to hug Miroku. The pillow did not provide the same warmth. Sighing, she closed her eyes again. 

-----

Miroku stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. 'I want Sango back.' He thought to himself. Even with the blanket on him, he still felt so cold. "That does it!" He shouted, getting up. He marched over the closet and took out a pair of PJ that his wife had left behind. 

He lay back down on the bed, not bothering to pull the blanket on top of him. Hugging her clothes to himself, he closed his eyes. 

-----

****

[Author's Note] I updated pretty fast huh? It only took me one week before I got the second chapter up. Thanks to all of your reviews, this chapter was up faster and is much longer than usual as a thank you for you guys! So you guys know what to do, right? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 2 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune : Thanks for the review! I'll hopefully be able to post soon! 

****

Aamalie : Nice point, hehe. What I meant was that Kagome rarely express her love for Inuyasha. ^-^

****

tsunami-chan : Even though this is a Miroku/Sango fanfic, I like to add a little Inuyasha/Kagome once in awhile to change the scenery a little, hehe. Glad you like it!

****

Thorn death : You don't hate Miroku right? (Sure, he's a pervert, but ... but he's Miroku ...) hehe, thanks for the review!

****

katy : Thanks again for another review! You're so nice!

****

Kikanemi : I can tell you're a Miroku/Sango fan all the way, huh? ^-^ Don't worry I like Miroku too, but you must admit, he does deserve some kind of punishment, hehe. (Don't worry, I'm not a cruel person!)

****

Demon_Kitty : Yeps! Miroku is too innocent to cheat or grope huh? :D

****

moonsilversweet : Thanks for the review! ^-^

****

Jackie : You're right, cheating is not to be taken lightly. . I'll try to explain why in the next chapter.

****

isasimstories : I have to agree. Miroku does act like an idiot at time ( -.- ) ;;

****

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR : Wow, you're exactly right about where I live. Now that's just plain freaky, hehe. Once again, another very interesting review! Thanks! ^-^

****

Tulise : Hey, I'm about to open a new page in my website at (shimatta.net/ang3lz) for fanfictions really soon. When I do, I hope you'll submit in your fics. ^-^ Miroku/Sango fics are rarer to find, but I love reading and writing them. Anyways, thanks for the review!

****

Tulise : Thanks! ^-^

****

SM together : Thanks, I try to keep it entertaining, hehe.

A Special Thank You To :

****

SmallPluto88

Malgosia

JAX05791

for the nice emails! ^-^

The next chapter will probably explain what you all are wondering. If Miroku and Sango cared about each other so much, what went wrong in their relationship?

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that purple button right below! **CLICK CLICK**!


	3. Our Mistake

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 3 : Our Mistake ]

Sango jerked up on her bed at the loud sounds of thunder and the hard rain banging against her window. "What is it with fate and me today?" She muttered to herself. "Can't I just sleep in peace? It's hard enough without ..." Sango bit her lips, shaking away her thoughts. No matter how hard she tries, there no hiding from reality. Her marriage was in shambles. She should had known from the beginning ... that her marriage was a big mistake.

-----

****

[Flashback : 7 months ago (before the marriage)]

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango nearly screamed into the phone. She could hear the nervousness in Kagome's distance voice.

"It's Miroku, he was really upset two days and took off during work. He locked himself in his apartment since then. I'm worried about him."

"Miroku ..." Sango hadn't heard that name for a long time, but she remembered the man. How could she forget? She had dated him back in high school during junior and senior year. That jerk. When she caught him flirting with another girl at the prom, their relationship ended. She took care to avoid him since then. How strange that Kagome would bring him up now. "I don't see how I can help you with anything dealing with that man, Kagome. You know we're not exactly friends right now." Sango responded, the tension clearly stressed in her voice. 

"I know he still cares about you Sango regardless of your feelings for him. He won't listen to me or Inuyasha. Sango, you got to help him. I'm afraid that he might ... lose it. You know how he gets. Remember?"

Sango sighed. Kagome has a point. Miroku is a happy go lucky guy most of the time. There are moments, however, when he becomes ... something quite different. Whatever had happened to him recently might trigger that side to come out again.

"Sango, you still care for him?" Kagome stated in a question.

"I ..." Sango frowned at herself. Yes, she had to admit, that she had the urge to kill him every time he was with another girl ... even after they had broken up. Still, Sango can't refuse help to someone who had meant something to her. "I'll do it." She sighed, defeated by her own feelings.

-----

30 minutes later she finds herself standing nervously in front of the Miroku's apartment. Was she really ready to face him after all this time? She unconsciously reached up to fix her hand and stopped herself. 'The man is depressed. Does it really matter how I look?', she thought to herself. Beside, this was the man who nearly broke her heart. She tapped several time on his door and waited for an answer.

"GO AWAY!" Miroku's drowsy voice screamed at her from inside the house.

"NO!" she screamed back. "Stop being so childish and open the door!" 

There was a long silence. "Sango?" Miroku whispered quietly as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I ... I ..." For a moment, Sango had completely forgot why she was standing at the doorway of ex boyfriend's house. Miroku's appearance was a big shock. She had expected to him to look like he did five years ago, but he had changed. No more happy-go-lucky. She was standing in front of a messy unwept rough Miroku. He was very atractive, in a mysterious sinister way. She felt as if she was talking to a stranger and the nervousness came back again. 

"Did Kagome send you here?" His eyes grew angry. "I told her I didn't want company right now."

That was when Sango smelled it. He had been drinking. Miroku had told her how much he hated it when people drink. He wouldn't drink if it wasn't something serious. That thought made her strong again. "Kagome did asked me, but I came because I was worry. Let me in Houshi."

He sighed, knowing that he owned the woman at least that request after what he had done to her. He walked back into the living room, leaving the front door open, knowing that she would follow.

-----

The apartment was dim, and there were trash and wine bottle everywhere. Sango sat on the floor facing Miroku. "What happened?"

Miroku lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened five years ago Sango."

"What?" Sango was surprised thathe would mention the past right now. 

Miroku looked sadly into her eyes. "Can you give me your forgiveness Sango?"

"If I do, will you stop locking yourself in here?" Sango asked.

"No, there's nothing for me out there. There's something wrong with me Sango." Miroku explained in a soft voice, grabbing another wine bottle.

"No," Sango said, taking it away from him. "I think you had enough. Now, what in the world are you talking about?"

Miroku took in a deep breath. He wanted for someone to understand him so bad. He wanted someone to be here with him, and he knew that keep inside ... he wanted that person to be her. Sango. "I'm cursed. My mother left when I was eight, and I never heard from her again. Maybe that's why I can't stay with one woman for a long time. I start to think that she'll leave me too. I have no trust in love. That's why I ruined the best chance at love I ever had. With you."

"Love?" Sango repeated softly. He isn't the only one with trouble in that department.

"Recently, my father ..." Miroku stopped, taking in another breath. "The hospital called me in two days ago because my father ... Yesterday, doctor told me he passed away because of cancer." 

Sango gasped. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "But you have to be strong. I know he wants you to be happy."

"I can't ... he's the only one I had left. The only one I was able to fully love. Without him, nothing's left. I lost everything."

Sango thought back to her past. She had felt like that once with her parents died in a car accident. "No," she said firmly, "you still have friends, Miroku. You still have Inuyasha, Kagome, and ... me."

"You're only here because of Kagome." He said, accusingly.

"No, I'm here because I care." She said, almost angrily. 

"I missed this," he said, "remember when we were dating and how you were always mad at me." He give a small smile at the memory. "I wish things can go back the way they were."

"They can." Sango protested. 

Miroku shook his head and leaned back. "There's a great chance I'll get cancer too." 

Her reaction was not what he had expected. He thought she would pity him or cry, but she give him a small smile. "We all die in some way, so let's live each day to the fullest, ok?" She said, giving him a big hug.

He loved the way she smelled. How soft she is. How much she care for him. That was one of the things he missed the most. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought to himself as the wine takes it effect, and he kissed her.

Miroku was drunk on wine and feelings. Sango didn't taste the wine at all, but she was drunk on emotions. She had missed him for so long, but she had ignore it because he hurt her so much. 'I shouldn't,' she thought, 'but I want to. I want to be with him.' She shut off the logical mind and followed her heart.

One thing led to another, but it felt so right.

-----

'This is so wrong.' Sango thought when she found herself laying next to Miroku the next morning. A wave of nausea, and she wanted to throw up. 'What had I done?'

Miroku woke up, smiling from his dream ... until he saw Sango's face. It hadn't been a dream.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. What if she gets pregnant? What will people say? How is she going to get out of this one?

Miroku frowned. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I had done this to Sango?' Then, it struck him. A way out of all this. "Sango, will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" She screamed out. 'Then again,' she thought to herself, 'that could work.' It was a perfect plan. If she and Miroku both cared for each other, it would eventually have led to marriage and then ... this. So, they just messed up the order a little. "Yes. I will marry you." 

-----

****

[End Flashback]

Sango groaned at her own stupidity. How could she possibly think it was that simple? A one night stand doesn't lead to marriage. But it was the only thing she could do ... after their mistake. 'I went from one mistake to another.' Sango thought. 'Both Miroku and I. Our marriage. Our mistake.' 

-----

****

[Author's Note] I was writing this chapter while I had [ or should I say "am still having" ] a fever, oiiiii. The chapter is extremely long and took forever to write. My head still feels kind of hot, so laters. You guys will review, right? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 3 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

Zero27 : I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I wasn't sure how people would respond to it because it ... more dramatic than humor.

****

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR : Opps, did I distract you from hw? Aww, but studying is fun, hehe. I'm glad you like the chapter. Something new huh? ^-^

****

matt85 : I like your review. 1) You listed the reasons for liking my story, hehe. 2) That was different from the reviews I get. 3) M/S pairing are the BEST!

****

Ibara de Noche : Wow, interesting name! What does it mean? Something with "night" right? hehe. People always complain about my grammar and spelling, so I glad you think I'm doing a good job of it. ^-^

****

DemonSlayerGirl : I glad you took time to review for my fic. I used to hate reviewing too (I never know what to say either except the usual) Now that I write fics though, I know how encouraging and fun it is to get reviewed. So thanks a bundles!

****

AmBeR EyEs ChIk : hehe, maybe I shouldn't put down "click click", some people just might do it twice. ^-^

****

Vampire-Elf : hehe, I love your review! It makes me smiles since you're the only one that said anything about my fever! ^-^ Thanks for the soup and candy! ::smiles::

****

Kaylana : A sporky army ... what is that? ( . ) -- sounds dangerous

****

Satsuki : Thanks for the review, but remember, cussing is bad ...

****

blood stained lace : I'll try to finish the story ... eventually, hehe. School and tests wears me out, lol. 

mirokulover : Hurrrrrying, hehe. I write when I get inspiration, so this story is going a lot faster than my other ones! ^-^

****

In the next chapter, you will get to see the continue of their past through Miroku's point of view. You guys got to see why they marry, now you'll get to see why they broke up. I know there wasn't any humor or much action in this chapter. I'll put some in the next one, The Fights.

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that purple button right below! **CLICK CLICK**!


	4. The Fights

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 4 : The Fights ]

Miroku closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. "Damn," he muttered. "Three days already." He kicked a bottle and watched it rolled merrily away. Miroku sighed to himself. These last three days had got him thinking a lot. About him ... about her ... about their marriage. He knew where she was. All he had to do is pick up the phone and dial Kagome's number ... but he couldn't he allowed himself to. Looking around at the bottles on the ground, Miroku had a flashback ... of another time similar to this. That time, however, he had Sango by his side. Miroku groaned and ran a hand through his tangle mess of hair. This time, he is truly alone.

****

[Flashbacks : (during the marriage)]

Mistake #1 :

"Sango, you promised!" Miroku was frustrated. He had taken the day off work, made dinner reservations at a romantic restaurant, made so much plans for the evening, and yet ... she had to work. An annoying thought hit Miroku. Why hadn't he thought of it before? "Sango, who just called you?"

"Hojo. He wanted me to help him finish some files." Sango said reluctantly because she knew how Miroku would react. "Miroku, you know Hojo had been helping me a lot since I transferred to the new company. I can't just bail out on him when he needs my help." 

'But you can bail out on me.' Miroku thought bitterly. He knew he was being childish, but there was something about this Hojo guy that he didn't like. Hojo had been following Kagome around since high school. However, after she got married to Inuyasha, he seemed to switch interest into Sango. 

"I understand how you feel about Hojo," Sango said, grabbing her suitcase, "but he's not a bad guy once you get to know him. Anyways, I'll be back around 11 tonight, ok?" Without giving her husband a chance to answer, she slammed the door.

Miroku sighed. Great, what was he supposed to do alone on their three months anniversary while some other guy gets to spend time with his wife? Then, a thought cheered him up. Sooner or later, Sango will have to eat dinner. Smiling, he went into the kitchen. Who needs fancy restaurant? Miroku was not a bad cook himself. 

-----

Miroku's head jerked up at the sound of keys ringing at the door. Glancing up at the clock, he knew it had to be Sango. It was almost midnight, and the food was left at the table.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, surprised. "Why are you up so late?" She yawned.

"I was waiting for you." He smiled at her. "See, I thought we could have dinner together. You're probably starving by now."

"Um ... Hojo and I went out to eat already." Sango mumbled.

"What?" Miroku's eyes grew dark. "You ... and Hojo? I thought you said you guys were working." He stated sarcastically. 

"We were. We just got hungry. I didn't know that you were planning dinner. I'm really sorry." Sango said and headed for the bedroom.

"I can't believe you." Miroku managed to choke out.

Sango whirled around. "What? You make it sounded as if it's my fault. You never told me you were preparing dinner. I got hungry, so I went to eat. Is that a crime?"

"Fine! You know what Sango? I don't care anymore. Screw this anniversary!" Miroku shouted before leaving the house to go for a drive. 

-----

****

Mistake #2 :

It had been weeks since that incident, and Miroku was no longer mad. He was very happy, in fact. Sango had felt so guilty about everything, she had even taken a couple days off of work to spend time with him. Tonight, they had rented a movie to watch together.

Sango bent over on the sofa to reach for the remote. "Ahhhh!" She screamed when she felt a hand on her butt. "Miroku, you're such a pervert!" She growled, hitting him on the head.

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." He smiled at her when he noticed her cheeks becoming red.

"Grave Of Fireflies," Sango read the movie's title out loud. "I heard it was a good movie." Miroku nodded, not really caring what the movie was about. After 30 minutes into the movie, he noticed something was wrong. Sango was no longer looking into the screen. 

"What's the matter?" he asked, worried. He touched her shoulder, but she pushed his fingers off. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just feeling a little tired. I'm going to bed." Sango stated.

Watching her retreating figure, Miroku frowned. Why wouldn't Sango tell him what was bothering her? Could it be the movie? Miroku thought about to the plot. It was about a boy whose younger sister had died of a disease. He couldn't understand why Sango had not confided in him what was wrong when he told her everything about his past. Come to think of it, he knew nothing about her past. Then, he understood. Sango did not trust him. 

-----

****

Mistake #3 :

Miroku stood at the coffee shop. It was a cold winter day, and he needed a warm cup of coffee to pull him through the day. 

"Miroku." He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. 

"Miko?" Miroku asked. He hadn't seen her around for ages. "How has it been?"

"I'm fine. It's nice meeting you here." She leaned in closer to his ear. "Maybe we can catch up where we left off?"

Miroku gently pushed her away. "Sorry Miko, but I'm taken." He smiled, showing her his thin wedding ring.

She gasped. "Miroku? Married? I thought I'll never live to see the day." She muttered.

"Funny how life works, isn't it?" Miroku grinned.

"Where's the lucky girl now?" Miko frowned, looking around.

"She's somewhere around town. Shopping with Kagome, I think." Miroku replied, scratching his head.

"Really?" Miko smiled. "Well, I haven't been around here forever, and I can't seem remember some places. I was wondering if you can take me here." She showed him a small map pointing to a set of apartments. "I'm supposed to meet a relative there." 

"Sure." Miroku replied, grabbing his to-go coffee cup.

-----

"There's the place." Miroku smiled, pointing to the apartments. "Listen, I got to get home, so I'll see you around." He turned around and headed for home.

"Wait Miroku. I want to thank you for ... helping me out." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Miroku, on instinct, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back ... until he saw Sango glaring at them. 

****

[/ End Flashbacks]

Miroku sighed. He couldn't exactly remember why he had kissed Miko back, but he knew it had something to do with his frustration with Sango. "One way or another, Sango and I weren't meant to be together." Sighing he got up and saw a pile of mails under the door vent. He was about to look away when it saw that one of it came from Sango. Opening it, he skimmed over the words, until he caught the words :

pleading for a divorce ... unworkable problems ... sign ... Sango ...

There was an empty place for him to sign at the bottom next to hers. Miroku knew what he had to do. 

----- 

****

[Author's Note] I know this chapter took awhile, but I'm pretty busy these days. At least it's almost Thanksgiving break, hehe. ^-^ Same as always ... **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **I'm hoping for at least 50 reviews by then. (^-^)V (But hey, either way, I'll still be updating, since I like this fic, lol.) It's just to boosted my poor ego. Pretty soon, you'll see me giving out imaginary cookies for review, hehe. 

****

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 4 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

Aamalie : You're a Lord of the Ring fan? hehe. I never got the chance to see any of the movies in that series, but people talk about it so much. I wonder what's so good about it. (? . ?) I read your "Coral" story. It's really good! ^-^ This story was supposed to be humor, but I guess I drifted toward the dramatic side, hehe.

****

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR : Sweet Home Alabama? I haven't seen this movie either, lol. I must go out more often. Oh, I have something for you. ::Hands over a pixie stick:: Enjoy! ^-^

****

SM together : Cliffie are horrible to read but so much fun to write, lol. Thanks for the review!

****

blood stained lace : It's probably going to be like the manga except a few twist here and there since it's AU. hehe. I'll give you a hint. There's going to be another "twist" in the next chapter! ^-^

****

rain angst : I usually don't write sad story, so I'm very happy that you like this one! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

****

Kaylana : Sad again? hehe. It's supposed to be humor. -.-;; My writting style is changing I guess. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Vampire-Elf : You're going to visit my website?! Thanks, hehe. Yeps, I had been pretty busy nowaday, but never too busy to write, I hope! ^-^

****

Ceso : Sango is a strong woman, so sticking up for herself is a must! ^-^ Girl power, right? hehe

****

kamiya : Hehe, out of all the parts, you chose that one! hehe. I'm glad you like the fic! 

****

Rainy-days13 : Thanks for the review! 

****

Peorthkitty : I'm hoping to update within a few days! ^-^

Thanks for your reviews, and here are cookies for all of you! :: There's more where that came from *hint* *hint* ::

****

[Important] My website, **shimatta.net/ang3lz** is excepting fanfics, so go there to submit yours. Excepting all anime and ratings G, PG, and PG-13. All pairing as well. 

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that purple button right below! **CLICK CLICK**! 


	5. Sango's Choice

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 5 : Sango's Choice ]

"No." Inuyasha replied with weariness in his voice.

"But Inuyasha," Kagome complained, "Sango has been so depressed over that jerk. We need to find her someone new. At least, someone to get her mind off of Miroku."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Inuyasha looked up from the television. "What if she just want to be left alone for awhile." Like me.

"I got it!" Kagome clapped her hands gleefully. "I got just the perfect guy for her! He's smart, cute, and rich. Best of all, Miroku hates his guts."

-----

"It is really nice of you to take me here, Hojo." Sango smiled to the guy at her right. Hojo had asked her out for dinner along with Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"You really should eat more. You have been looking pale lately." Hojo said as he placed another meatball onto her plate. "I'll bring some of herbs for you tomorrow to take care of any sickness."

"Um.. thanks." Sango answered, staring at her food. She looked up as the soft music filled the restaurant. Kagome already had her hands around Inuyasha, dragging him onto the dance floor. She looked back at the man next to her and sighed.

"Sango? Is something wrong? Are you tired? Should I take you home?" Hojo asked her, genuine concern in his voice. She shook her hand lightly and looked away. _Isn't this what you wanted?_ A bitter voice taunted her. _You left Miroku because you wanted attention. You wanted concern. Here's a load of it, so why aren't you happy?_ "Sango?" Hojo's voice snapped her back into reality. "I was wondering ... since we're just sitting here and doing nothing ... well, so you want to dance?"

"Sure," Sango replied, giving him a polite smile. She gave a quick gaze around the room as if she was scanning for something ... or someone. 

-----

Miroku was walking down the cold streets of Tokyo. Alone. He had thought it would do some good to get a little fresh air, but he was wrong. The air wasn't pure and refreshing, it was just cold ... right to his heart. _I wonder what she's doing right now_. Miroku thought.

"Miroku-sama?" A cheery voice greeted him. _Could it be?_ He thought to himself. _Just maybe._ When he turned around, his heart sunk. _No._

"Miroku, why look so blue? It's Saturday night. Why are you standing here by yourself?"

"I need time to think. Miko, that kiss ... you know ..."

"It means nothing to you." She finished, smiling up sadly at him. "I know how you feel about your wife, and I'm sorry about what happened."

He gave her a small smile. "You always understand me so easily. If only Sango - never mind. So what are you doing out here?"

"I was hoping a friend would ask me out for dinner since I'm too tired to cook tonight."

"Do you have a restaurant in mind?" Miroku shivered. It was so cold.

"I heard there was a fancy new restaurant near the theatre. Be my guest?" She asked, laying out a hand in front of Miroku.

"With pleasure." He said, feeling almost content for once. He hadn't felt this much at peace since Sango left.

Miko could feel his hand around hers. He may think that they will be just friends, but she had other things in mind. Things that didn't included that wife of his.

-----

Sango could felt Hojo's hold around her waist. It was a bit uncomfortable, and she was starting to feel sick. The music was so slow that it seems endless. On and on, stuck in this place with a man she does not have feelings for. _What is Miroku doing at this moment?_ Sango wondered. Sango blinked. His heart began to race swiftly. There, at the signing in table, stood Miroku ... and that girl.

-----

Miroku looked at the menu and frowned. Good food these days are so expensive. Suddenly, his mood changed completely. He could feel it. Eyes burning a hole through his back. Looking around, he saw a nightmare coming to life. Sango was in the arms of Hojo. He only had one thought in his mind as he approached them, Sango was his.

-----

With a bit more force than he intended on, Miroku jerked Hojo's body away from Sango. "What do you do you're doing with my wife?" He managed to growl the words out.

"Your wife?" Hojo glared back at him. "Someone's not in check, I see. Let me clear it up for you. Sango and you are divorce therefore making perfectly ok to me to dance with her."

Miroku was taken back. All of what Hojo said is true. But still ... "If you ever lay one finger on her again, I will break every bone in your puny body."

"You wouldn't dare touch me, Miroku." Hojo said, although he was stepping back a step or two.

Miroku smirked. "Don't bet on it." He said, forming a fist with his hand.

-----

"Stop it!" Sango shouted, getting in between the two men. "I want to talk to you. Alone. Miroku." 

----- 

****

[Author's Note] YAY! Almost Christmas break! I'm so happy to get off from school for two weeks, *sigh* So happy! Can you feel my happiness through this chapter, lol. **Review! Review! Review! ^-^ **

****

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 5 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

Aamalie : "Its a work of both literary AND cinematic ingenius... If that made any sense." hehe, sounds interesting! XD I like reading your fics cause you're always writing romance, they're really cute ... and of course, you support my favorite couple, lol. I know, this chapter was short, but I ran out of time. .

****

Mistress RinRin : Sure, they will get back together! I wouldn't be mean to Miroku and Sango ... but let's have some fun with them first, right?

****

LiL psYch0 : Is it really that short? . hummm, maybe I'm getting lazy, hehe. Pixie stix are yummy, here, have another one! What favor do you want? Yea, I decided to get Miroku jealous in this chapter since Sango is always the jealous one in the anime. McDonald is yummy, big mac, yummmmm. ^-^

****

katy : Thanks Katy, for always reviewing! ^-^

****

DemonSlayerGirl : Poor Hojo, I don't really have anything against that guy, lol. It's just he looks so pathetic in the anime. But if you're ever looking for a guy with medicine ... he's the one to call!

****

Crystal : Thanks for the nice review. I never read an Inuyasha manga before ... so I guess I'm missing out on something great. But doesn't the anime rock? lol. 

****

Miyu6 : I'm not that slow on updates, am I? ^-^ You're waiting for fluff? hehe, it's coming, it's coming!! No worry. If you want to read some fluff, you got to check out some of Aamalie's work, hehe. Wow, you get off on Christmas Eve? That's weird. We take off right after finals (-.-)X I wasn't trying to be mean in this chapter, honest. =P

****

tealeaf-3 : Too lazy to sign in? lol. You're just like me then. Yeps, Miroku signed the papers after having all those flashbacks.

****

Tsuna : "rotting away in the dark corners of fanfiction.net" hehe. I hope not! C'mon, I don't update that slow????

****

Rainy-days13 : O_O -- funky face , lol

****

Vampire-Elf : Star Wars? I never watched that either? Who's Yoda? Funny name, hehe. Happy Holidays to you tooooo! I'm so glad to be done with the exams; they're such a pain! . 

****

KagomeOfKikyo : No, don't die! hehe. Thanks for both of your review! ^-^

****

Itsuko : You're an Miroku/Sango fan also? ^-^ I love reading their fanfics. When I finally ran out of those to read on fanfiction.net, I started writing this story, lol.

****

bffimagine : Gotta love your review! Short and to the point, lol.

****

artemis347 : Thanks for reveiwing all my chapters! That's really nice of you! Only a few people ever did that! Thanks! ^-^ Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't write lemons. The reason is that lemons are only good when they're very written well, or else, they end up sounding cheesy and cheap. Also, I'm more of a humor writter. XD This is my first attempt at drama, I guess. Glad you liked it!

****

rain angst : Yea, the chapter was kind of a chiffy, huh? I just thought it might be fun! ^-^ Fact : all writers are evil at heart, jk. 

****

Stacey-chan : Holymango.net rocks huh? The web owner at that place is so cool and nice! ^-^ Thanks for reading the story! 

****

To all my readers : Due to all the reviews that complained about this chapter being too short, ... I'm canceling the fic .... jk ^-^ I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer, okies? Laters. 

****

[Important] My website, **shimatta.net/ang3lz** is excepting fanfics, so go there to submit yours. Excepting all anime and ratings G, PG, and PG-13. All pairing as well. 

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **blue** button right below! **CLICK CLICK**! 


	6. Miroku's Choice

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 6 : Miroku's Choice ]

Author's Note : This chapter has a lot of thoughts and talking. _This is a thought. _"This is someone talking." That's all, enjoy!

"Inuyasha." Kagome tapped on her husband's shoulder. "Look over there. It's Miroku."

"Heh. This should be interesting." Inuyasha grinned as he grabbed another piece of chicken wing.

"What?" Kagome asked, waving her hands in front of his face. "Shouldn't we do something before things get out of hand?"

"No, let's just sit back and enjoy the show." _It's about time they talk face to face._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

----- 

"What is your problem Miroku?" Sango glared dangers at her ex-husband. _What is he trying to do?_ "What do you have against my date?"

"YOUR DATE?" Miroku growled. _What the heck? _"I always knew that jerk was after you! But, I never thought that you ... you would feel the same way."

"Oh, would you quit being so dramatic? You were the one kissing that .. that woman behind my back ... WHILE WE WERE STILL MARRIED!" Sango exclaimed, completely losing her control. _I thought I had forgotten you ... yet I still feel hurt._

"That was a mistake. I said I was sorry. Why can't you just let it go?" Miroku sighed. _I want to start over. _

"And why can't you just let us go?" Sango looked into his eyes. _Why do you do this to me? _

"I don't think I can." Miroku whispered. _I love you Sango._

"We're divorced. Things aren't like they used to be Miroku. I moved on already." Sango turned away.

"No!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her shoulders in an effort to force her to face him. "I ... I didn't sign the papers."

"You what?" Sango stared at him. "It was the only thing I had ever asked you to do for me. All you had to do was put your name on a freaken piece of paper. Why didn't you?" _How could you?_

"I thought ... I thought we can try again." Miroku took hold of Sango's right hand. "Sango, I ..." He stopped mid sentence. _Her wedding ring? Where was her ring? She had taken it off._ Sango's marriage finger was bare. Miroku pulled away.

"Miroku?" Sango looked up at him. 

Miroku let go of her hand and smiled politely. "I sorry. I had forgotten myself for a minute there Sango. You're right. This is the best for the both of us."

Sango curled her fingers together. "I ... I have to go." She said and headed toward the restroom.

Miroku's smile disappeared as soon as Sango turned away. _This is the best for us. I have to believe that._

-----

Kagome watched as Sango rush into the ladies' room. "I have to check on her." She whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. _I want to know what that fool did this time._

-----

"Sango?" Kagome called as soon as she entered the restroom. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Sango's voice answered weakly from the last stall.

Kagome knocked lightly on the door. "Are you ok in there? Can I go in?"

The door opened, and Sango walked out holding onto the side of the wall. "You might not want to. It doesn't smell too good in there." She joked.

Kagome frowned. "You smell ... like vomit? Did you just throw up in there?"

"Crap. You can tell? I was hoping that it wasn't noticeable." Sango brushed a tear from her eye. "I must look horrible right now."

Kagome studied her best friend. "You do look a little pale. I'll take you to the doctor if you're not feeling well. C'mon."

"No, it's ok. I'd already scheduled for Friday. I keep throwing up in the mornings." Sango mumbled.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Sango, you don't mean, you might be ..."

"NO! I'm not! It must be a stomach virus or something. Nothing serious." Sango leaned against the wall. "Promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Kagome nodded and gave her friend a hug. "I promised, but you have to go to the doctor as soon as possible."

-----

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and Miko. "What did you do this time Miroku?" 

"I told Sango it was over." Miroku said with a smile. "It was for the best."

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha growled. "You left Sango because of that." Inuyasha's eye narrowed on Miko. "So stupid."

"You have it wrong Inuyasha. I did not leave Sango. She left me. She was the one who took off her ... never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." Miroku turned toward the exit. "Sango is bound to find someone better. When she does, I'll be nothing but a bad memory."

-----

"Hello Sango. Here to get your result?" The elderly doctor smiled at his old patient. He had been working with Sango ever since she was a baby. Sango had came several days earlier complaining about stomach problems.

"Yes Doctor. It's just a stomach virus, right?" Sango asked hopefully.

The doctor laughed. "Even better! Congratulation Sango!" 

"Congratulation? What do you mean?" Sango asked feeling a lump developing in her throat.

-----

"No Miko." Miroku yawned into the phone. "I don't feel like going anywhere tonight. I have to get off now. Good bye." Miroku sighed. This was some way to spend a Sunday night. He ran a hand through his hair and then stop to look at the thin gold ring around his finger.

****

[Flashback]

"It's Sunday night!" Miroku smiled at his new wife. "You know what that means?" It was only a couple months after Miroku and Sango had gotten married, but they had already established some traditions. One of them was that Sunday nights should be reserved for movie nights. "C'mon, I rented a couple of tapes on my way home."

"No way!" Sango laughed. "We're watching my movies. All the one you picked are sick."

"What? I have great taste in movies. You always make us watch some chick flick. However, I am willing to compromise." Miroku smiled.

"As in what?" Sango asked, snuggling closer into Miroku's arms. 

****

[//Flashback]

Miroku shook his head. I should not be thinking these thoughts anymore. He pull off his ring and shut it into the cabinet. _Out of sight, out of mind. _

-----

****

[Author's Note] I know this chapter came a bit late, but I do have a good reason this time, hehe. My computer was gone a week for repair, so yea, I couldn't write the chapter. . No, it's not an excuse! It's the truth!** Review! Review! ^-^ **

lol. **Review! Review! Review! ^-^ **

****

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 6 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

artemis347 : Purple, Blue, I can never tell, hehe. If you notice in the way earlier chapters, I putted purple, then I changed it to blue. Hehe, it could go either way depending the way I'm feeling. ^-^

****

SM together : Thanks, I wanted to add a twist in the story. There's probably going to be another twist soon, so stay tune!

****

seikkyokuka : Wow, thanks for the inu plushie! :: Hands you my Miroku one! :: Plot twists are fun!

****

katy : Thanks for always reviewing! You rock! ^-^

****

Aamalie : She might have to face him ... or she might not -.~ , hehe.

****

Rainy-days13 : I actually want to finish this story, hehe. I rarely ever finish a story, but this time, I'm aiming for the end! ^-^

****

LiL psYch0 : "hoLy snappLes!!" -- funny expression, hehe. I'm glad you like the plot twist, keep reading! 

****

rain angst : Yeps, MIROKU AND SANGO all the way !!! ^-^V

****

uke-kadogami : I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing.

****

joel_lover619 : Wow, thanks for the super super nice review! I don't write chiffy, 

-.~. Wells, only once in a rare while. ^-^

****

Vampire-Elf : As aways, I love your reviews! You're always so hyper, lol. I know, this fic is very "dramatic" and not my usual style. It is kind of a soap opera, but I'm glad you still like it. Yoda? That's a funny name. No, I'm not into space type movies. . but I do know Star Wars. That's the movie with "Luke, I am your father", right? Thanks for the chocolate flavored pocky! :: gives you a gummy bear :: Hope you like that type of candy too!

****

Itsuko : Glad you liked the chapter! I reread it today and saw a couple spelling mistakes. . Thank goodness you guys still like it.

****

Tulise : Hola (I took three years of Spanish, lol) Thanks for liking my story! As for submitting fanfics, my website is currently down. It probably won't be back up for a couple weeks! . I'll announced when it's goes by up! ^-^

****

spikesfirstluv : What does happen? I sense a plot twist! =P 

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple** [artemis347 made me change it ^-^] button right below! **CLICK CLICK**! 


	7. Turn Back Time

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 7 : Turn Back Time ]

Sango ran her hand through her hair. _Why am I here again? Oh yes, to tell Miroku that I'm ... I'm ... damn it, why me, why?_ Her heart quickened at the sounds of footsteps. _Just take a calm deep breath_. Since their meeting at the restaurant, Sango had not heard from Miroku. _I wonder how he would react to this._ Sango thought nervously. The footsteps stopped a couple feet in front of her.

"Sango, how are you doing?" Miroku greeted her with a cheerful smile. "It's been awhile." 

"Hello Miroku." Sango replied. "I ... I ..." She stopped herself and took a deep breath. It was not going well at all. "I have something important to tell you." She finally manage to spill out. "You see ..."

"Yes, I know what you are about to say." Miroku sighed. "I found out the night that we had talked at the restaurant."

"But ... how? You couldn't have known." Sango stared at Miroku's face, trying to get a hint on his feelings.

"I could just tell." Miroku stated simply. 

After a moment of silence, Sango realized that was all she could get out of Miroku. "And how do you feel about this? What should we do?"

"I accept it. We were never meant to be." Miroku looked away. "So I guess this is the end of the road, huh? It was a fun ride Sango, but it had to end sometime."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Sango glared at him. _It was fun? That was all he could say about our relationship. I thought I had meant more to him than a stupid plaything. _

"I mean goodbye Sango." Miroku handed her the divorce papers. This time, they were signed and completed. 

_How could he? What about the baby? _Sango stared at the papers in her hands. _That's it? My child's future is going to be determined by a pack of papers? No, Miroku may be a pervert, but even he couldn't be this low._ "I see, and what we have together does not mean anything to you?" Sango closed her eyes tightly. _I'm not going to cry. Not in front of him. I just can't. _

"I'm sorry that I wasn't what you wanted. But I can't the person you're looking for. I tried, Sango. I tried really hard." He stared at her bare marriage finger. "I just ... can't." Miroku turned and walked away. He couldn't stand watching her like this. He had really wanted them to end on pleasant terms. Friends, at least, but he can't. He can't stand being around her. It made him scared. To know that she would never feel for him what he feels for her.

-----

THE END! THANKS FOR READING GUYS!

-----

Sango drove in complete silence. The radio was quite, and the heater was turned off. Glancing outside, Sango could hear children playing on the side of the street. Blurs of lights decorated the houses as she passes by. Christmas was in two weeks, and Sango felt like crap. _This is the worst Christmas ever_. Then, she remembered it. It was also around this time ... when it happened. She was only eight at the time. 

****

[Flashback]

"Where are they?" Sango screamed loudly at the officer nearest to her. She pounded her tiny fists against his chest. "What did you do to my parents?"

"We took them to the nearest hospital to get help, honey. Why don't you just take a nice little nap now. You had been up all night." The man stared down at her with sympathy. 

"I want to see them. Take me to them." Sango cried. "Please..."

****

[/Flashback]

_No, I will not think about this now. _Sango stared hard onto the road ahead of her. _Why do these thoughts haunt me? I try so hard to forget._

****

[Flashback]

"I'm sorry, Sango." The nurse wiped a tear from the child's eye. "Death is just a part of life."

Sango wrapped her arms around herself and screamed. 

****

[/Flashback]

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek as she stared straight ahead. She didn't see the road or cars. Instead, she saw a little boy. A sweet little boy, only 6 years old.

****

[Flashback]

"Kohaku, wake up! Please wake up!" Sango shook a little brother's body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry we had a fight this morning, and I told you that I hate you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Kohaku, don't leave me."

"He's gone dear, but don't you worry. He'll be singing with the angels." The nurse said softly, trying hard not to cry herself.

****

[/Flashback]

**HONK! HONK!** Sango almost jumped at the sound. She turned the wheel with full force trying to avoid the red truck heading straight for her. Her car was driving the wrong way on a one way lane. She must had took a wrong turn somewhere when she wasn't focused. Her car swirled to a halt, but it wasn't fast enough. _Maybe I'll die, the way my family did. Wouldn't that be something? _Sango thought to herself as the world grew black.

-----

"Kagome! Where is she now? How is she?" Miroku ran toward the couple.

"She's .. um .. ok. She's just taking a nap right now. But Miroku, there is something you should know ..." With a quick nod, Miroku disappeared into Sango's hospital room.

"Oh no." Kagome sighed. "He still doesn't know."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You tried to tell him. Looks like he has to find out for himself." 

-----

Miroku approached the bed quietly, not wanting to disturb her sleep. He stared at her and sighed. He had never been more relived in his life. When he heard that Sango got into a car accident, his mind was racing with all these horrid images. He touched her hand lightly, and pulled back when she stirred.

Sango opened her eyes and groaned. The room is too bright for her. Then, she saw him. "You..." She tried to talked, but the word came out as a whisper.

"Its ok, Sango. You don't have to talk. I just want to say I'm sorry. I felt that it is partially my fault that you got into that accident, and I'm sorry."

Sango manage to push herself into a sitting position. Miroku held his breath as Sango stared hard at him. "Who are you?" 

-----

****

[Author's Note] The "The End" thing in the middle was just to scare you guys, hehe. Did it work? hehehe. I'm so evil. There's about 2 or 3 chapters left to this story, so congrats to me. I might actually finish a fanfic for once, lol. BTW, I'm currently making a Miroku and Sango Music Video. It focuses on the serious side of their relationship. I'm also getting a domain and moving my entire website with a new layout. Lots of work. Plus school, so if I'm a little late on updates, don't get mad, have pity! HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEARS!** Review! Review! ^-^ **

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 7 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

artemis347 : Yay, my first review for chapter 7! Wow, so many questions, lol. I'll hopefully get them all answered in the next few chapters.

****

hyperchica11 : I didn't mean for it to be a chiffy, XD. I just got tired of writing. 

-.-zzz That was a long chapter for me!

****

Lily Thorne : I guess it could go both way, huh? You'll just have to read to find out what happens, lol.

****

DemonSlayerGirl : Thanks, I felt like putting just a couple of plot twists into the story before the end, just to mess with my readers, hehe. ^-^

****

SM together : He's going to find out soon. In the next chapter, I think. 

****

Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou : Yeps, Miroku and Sango is my favorite couple! (^-^)V

****

LiL psYch0 : hehe, I added to plot twists to spice things up. I think the memory loss is my last one because I want to .. eventually .. finish the fic, lol. HAHAHAHA, you thought she was going to run over a boy? XD, that's funny. I wonder what your expression was? lol. Was it "hoLy snappLes"? hehe.

****

queen of air : Thanks! I'll try to update soon! ^-^

****

Rushyuo : Yes, amnesia. Corny but it'll tie in with the rest of the fic. You'll see, hehe.

****

sangochan4eva : I was tired, hehe. I plan to update soon! SOON! hehe (who know how long that'll take, ^-^;;)

****

Ceso : hehe, the "The End" thing was meant to scare you guys and relief off any tension. ^-^

****

rain angst : Thanks! Yes, Miroku and Sango all the way! ^-^ (The fic contain very little Inuyasha/Kagome!)

****

Kireina-no-Megami : I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to post up the next chapter soon! 

****

diety of death : OooOo, interesting name! hehe. I hope you'll like my story till the end! ^-^

****

Aamalie : Don't hurt yourself, lol. I love it when anime characters do facefaults, hehe. Keep working on your fics too!

****

Rainy-days13 : Wow, a one word review, lol. That was a first, but I can see how surprised you were, ^-^

****

assassin-girl : Thanks for reviewing 3 of my chapters! That was really nice. I hope you didn't stop reading after chapter 3, ., hehe.

****

Tulise : That makes two people who fell for the "The End" joke, lol. It's fun to mess with your readers, ^-^

****

Vampire-elf : You're like me, lol. I get lazy to sign in on reviews too. XD Wow, you sure go through a lot before writing a review, hehe. Glad you like the plot twist, ^-^. It was to knock the story off its normal trail, lol. Going off fic topic (hehe), about my AMV, it's still a long way from done, unfortunately. . I just have too much stuff to do (school, school, school) If you know any good AMV links, will you send me a link in your review. I want to watch to some new AMVs than my old collection, lol. You're right, math is evil. So evil.

****

Luci : Thanks! Right now, no one really knows the ending yet ... (not even me! -.-;;) hehe.

****

spikesfirstluv : I'll try, hehe. ^-^

****

Sango_luvr : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the fic! Don't worry, this story will come to an end in a few chapters.

something : Yeps, I agree, making up is a good thing. 

****

Kaylana : hehe, I wanted a twist from the ordinary. XD

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple** [artemis347 made me change it ^-^] button right below! **CLICK CLICK**! 


	8. Uncle Miroku

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter!

****

Author's Note : I know. It was a long wait before I updated, but it's up, hehe. - Now, on to the chapter! -

[ Chapter 8 : Uncle Miroku ]

Miroku stared at Sango with a horrified expression on his face. "What did you say?" He asked in a quivering voice just as the door opened.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Auntie Kagome. There's a strange man in my room." Sango made an weak attempt to point at Miroku. "Make him go away."

Kagome laughed and hugged Sango. "It's aright honey. He's a good friend of mine. He won't hurt you." Sango nodded and closed her eyes.

Kagome looked up. "Miroku, why don't we have a talk outside?" Miroku nodded and walked toward the door, his eyes never leaving Sango's face.

-----

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked anxiously. "Why is she acting as if she doesn't even know who I am?"

"Well," Kagome bit her lips, "it's really a long story. What do you know about Sango's childhood?"

Miroku frowned and shook his head. "Not a lot. Every time the topic came up, she would brushed it away."

"Sango's whole family died when she was eight year old." Kagome explained. "It happened around Christmas time."

"What happened? Why didn't Sango ever told me about this?" Miroku demanded.

"She wanted to forget about it. A year after it happened, Sango and her adopted parents moved to a different city. She went to a new school and wanted to live a new life."

"She told you about her past?" Miroku asked, looking toward the ground. He felt hurt that Sango didn't trust him. That she didn't felt comfortable enough with him to share her past.

"She used to have nightmares about the accident. She had it one time when sleeping over at my house, and that was when I found out. She probably wouldn't had told me otherwise."

"I see." Miroku nodded. "But what does her past have to do with her memory loss?"

"Well, since Sango had suffered a traumatic experience so similar to this one at the age of eight, she now lives in the mind of an eight year old. That's why she doesn't remember you."

"She remembers you though." Miroku said quietly.

"Because she felt a connection with me, and I was the first one she saw when she woke up. Don't worry too much about it Miroku. The doctor said she should regain her memory back in the future."

"When? When will she remember me?"

"I don't know. There's one other thing you should know Miroku. She was carrying your child at the time of the accident."

Miroku's eyes widen. "What?" He managed to choke out.

"She didn't want to you to find out." Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry."

"How is the baby?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked down. "The doctor tried his best, but it was too young to survive."

Miroku stared past Kagome, unblinking.

-----

****

3 weeks later

-----

"When do I get to go home?" It has been a couple weeks since her accident and the energetic Sango was ready to leave the boring hospital.

"Sango, you know that you're not supposed to jump around like that!" Kagome smiled at her best friend. She felt more like mother than a friend ever since Sango had the accident.

"Sorry, Auntie Kagome. I'm just so excited. The nurse told me I get leave tomorrow!" Sango cheered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He was still not used to the "child" Sango.

"Guess who came to see you?" Kagome asked gleefully.

"Uncle Miroku!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran up to the man and gave him a big hug.

Miroku laughed and messed up her hair. "Guess who you're going home with?"

Sango giggled. "Is it you?" She asked, poking him in the stomach.

"Yes, but first, I'm going to take you to a carnival."

"Really?" Sango clapped her hands. "Are you coming too, Auntie Kagome?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome laughed.

-----

"Uncle Miroku!" Sango tugged on Miroku's arm. "I want that cat! Win me that cat!" She cried, jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes!" Miroku answered to stop her screaming.

---

Kagome watched from a distance with her husband. "Do you think she'll ever gain her memory back?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I like it better this way. Look at how flustered that idiot is. He never gave her that much attention even when she was his wife."

"Sango is so attached to Miroku now. I hope that doesn't change if she gains her memory back.

-----

"We're home!" Miroku smiled, carrying a gigantic cat plush on his shoulder. Sango looked around the house and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Sango's eyes snapped open. "Oh, nothing. Nothing. I just thought that I saw something."

"Oh." Miroku answered, pulling on her hand. "I'll show you the rest of the house.

-----

"Is this my room?" Sango asked. "It's so big!"

Miroku laughed. It had taken him a two weeks to convert the library room into a bedroom, but it was worth it. Sango's room would be right next door to his.

"I'm glad you like it. Get some sleep soon. It's been a long day." He almost laugh out loud, thinking how much he sounded like a father.

"Goodnight Uncle Miroku." Sango smiled, hopping onto her bed.

-----

Miroku lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. These last few weeks had been crazy. He never thought his relationship with Sango would turn out like this. It was nice though. For the first time, he had her complete trust. The phone ringed, but he let the machine answered it.

****

[beep]

" Miroku, this is Miko. I haven't got the chance to talk to you lately. Are you still sad about her wife? I got just the thing to cheer you up. I'm planning on cooking a big dinner tomorrow night. I'll bring some over for you."

****

[beep]

"Uncle Miroku?" Sango appeared at the doorway. "Who was that?"

Miroku looked up and yawned. "She's one of my friend. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh." Sango pouted. "I had a nightmare." She sniffed. "Can I stay with you?"

"Sango, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Miroku said, tiredly. Even if she had the mind of a child, he was still attracted to her, and this is just ... a bad idea.

"Pleaseeeeee?" She asked, looking at him with the puppy dog eye. "I'm promised to be good."

Miroku sighed. He can't resist those eyes. "Ok, fine."

Sango smiled and hopped onto his bed. _I love you Uncle Miroku_. She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

-----

****

[Author's Note] Happy "late" V-Day everyone! I hope you guys like the chapter since it'll be one of the last ones, lol. I'm planning to hopefully end the story by chapter ten, yay! Can you guys predict what will happen next? **Review! Review! -**

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 8 [this will be updated if more people review**] :**

Lifeless-Kanna : My first review for chapter 8, yay! Wow, you're fast! lol. Thanks for reading. Btw, I had never met a Kanna fan before, -V

****

Aamalie : Battle One : Miko Vs. Sango! jk. Awww, that stinks . Manga are way too expensive. They should lower the price! Good luck on Sweet Tooth, poor Miroku, the things he does for Sango, hehe.

****

Lily Thorne : OOoOo, I hope you do submit a fanfic to my website! No one is submitting . Yeps, Sango will get her memory back ... eventually, hehe.

****

Knightsgirl : I'm glad you like the fic! Once in awhile, I try to put in a little Inuyasha/Kagome because reading about one couple only is boring, but Miroku/Sango is my favorite! -****

bffimagine : hehehe, it was just a joke! I thought that it would be fun to scare my readers a little =P

****

So Kawaii : Thanks for reviewing! For the answers to your questions, you'll have to wait for the next chapters, hehe.

****

LiL psYch0 : hehe, I'll try to update soon. Yeps, 10 would be a good number to end this fic because I don't want a reallllly long fic. Then, it'll just drag on and on. -

****

SM together : What does happen next? - You'll just have to wait and find out, lol.

****

Shohoku no Miko : You're reviewing during class time? hehe. Thanks for the review, but remember not to get caught! -

****

Kaylana : I really don't know, lol.

****

isasimstories : Thanks for liking my fic, yay! I don't remember having a cliffhanger? hehe.

****

Kaze no Kizu : Thanks! I try to make it original and surprising with all the twists, lol. I'm glad you like the fic! -

****

Sci-Fi Raptor : Ok, that was a creepy review. If you keep threatening to kill me, I won't update anymore. -.-;;

****

cutesweetheart11 : Thanks for the review! -

****

Tulise : Hola! - I'm glad you like the twist. I hope you will like the ending too!

****

kimusume kaoru : You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! -

****

spikesfirstluv : Well ... -

****

lastredseakin : Yeps, Sango and Miroku has it rough in this story, but they'll get back together, right? . Thanks for reviewing three chapters! You're so nice, -

****

Just An Inu fan : I seem to only write modern day fics, maybe I should try a back then one sometime ... hum ... Anyways, I'm not married, :: shakes head :: My expression when I read your review was .. o.O;; hehe. My inspiration is probably all the romance novels I read and all those movies! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

****

xXSoraXx : You'll just have to wait and see! Oh, Sango is one of my fav. female anime girls too! -

****

rain angst : Thanks for reviewing again! You always reviews my chapters, THANK YOU!

****

Sameru : No problem, lol, I love to write. - Thanks for reviewing!

****

Rainy-days13 : Don't worry, maybe the next few chapters will be happier! -

****

artemis347 : You're in HONG KONG? wow! Have fun, lol. Yes, Sango will get my memory back, -

****

Kin103 : I'll try to update asap, - I'm glad you enjoyed the twist!

****

Ai8 : I know, I know. It was supposed to be humor/romance! I don't know what happened! lol.

****

Kagome44 : I don't know how I got the idea for this fic. It just seems to me that if they had got married, Miroku still might not be faithful, lol.

****

Shohoku no Miko : You left your fic for a year, and you yelled at me? hehe. Thanks for reviewing again! -

****

Vilja : I keep changing it from purple to blue to purple? Hum, I can't seem to decide what the actual color is? lol, Miroku is cute in his own perverted way, but he does have a lesson to learn -

****

Bankotsu-Luver : I'll update asap - Thanks for reviewing!

****

lil-angel-asian-girl : I'll try my best! I'm planning to finish it by chapter 10. -

****

Inuyashagrl4eva : I'm trying to, lol. Thanks for reading!

bffimagine : hehe, yea, I did that to you guys - (Sometimes, I do corny things, lol)

****

[Note to readers] : Thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't miss anyone. Laters!

[Calling all Fanfics writers] My website has reopened, so go submit any fanfics that you had written. My url is written on my profile. I except all animes, couple pairings, and G, PG, PG-13 ratings. You can either submit your fanfics at my website in the fanfics section or you can just email it to me at with "Fanfic Entry" as the title. Include your penname and a brief summary or intro for the story. Thanks!

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. -

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple** button right below! **CLICK CLICK**!


	9. Sango Vs Miko

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter! 

[ Chapter 9 : Sango Vs. Miko ]

Miroku eyes lazily drifted open. He could feel the rumble on the bed as Sango tried to free herself from the ball of blanket she had created the night before.

"Morning, Uncle Miroku," Sango said brightly as she crawled off the bed and rushed into the kitchen. 

Miroku almost laughed at the sight of her. She was so carefree, so happy ... so unlike the real Sango. "She's just a child." He muttered to himself with a smile. 

"Uncle Miroku? Help me! I can't cook, and I'm hungry!" Sango's voice blasted into his bedroom.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't touch anything!" Miroku sighed, grabbing his slippers. Sango never could cook, even when she was an adult.

-----

"Ouch!" Sango shouted in reflex when her finger reached too close to the fire. Turning around, she could see Miroku's angry face looking down at her.

"I told you not to touch the kitchen." He grabbed her hand and led her to the water faucet. 

"But Uncle Miroku, I was only trying to help." Sango muttered, refusing to believe that she did anything wrong. 

"Here," he sprayed a foam on her finger to stop the swelling and went on the start breakfast. "You can help by setting the table, and I'll make breakfast." They both turned their heads at the sound of the doorbell. 

"I'll get it!" Sango shouted as she rushed to the door. "Auntie Kagome!" Sango smiled. "Did you come to visit me?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course. You're my favorite ... niece in the whole world. I'm planning to go to the Christmas Eve festival. Do you want to come?"

"Wait, I have to ask Uncle Miroku first!" 

-----

"Stupid festival. I don't know why you drag me here, Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled. 

"Because it's romantic, idiot!" Kagome sighed, looking over at Miroku and Sango. Miroku had small smile on his face, and Sango was barely paying attention. She was too busy restraining herself from running everywhere at once. 

"Look at all the lights Uncle Miroku! They're so pretty! Oh, there's a wishing well. Let's go!" She eagerly pulled Miroku toward the well.

"Wait Sango, you're going too fast!" Miroku yelled at her as she dragged him across the parade away from the group.

-----

"Wow! It's almost like a real well." Sango exclaimed leaning over the edge. 

"Don't fall over." Miroku laughed, pulling her back. 

"Oh, look! There's the ice cream booth. Can I have some? Please." 

Miroku sighed. As if he can say no. "Sure, let's go."

Sango took the money. "No, you stay. I'll go. After all, I am a big girl." _And you're really slow. _She thought to herself with a smile.

-----

Miroku turned back to the well and laughed. "As if a wish can be so simply achieved. Only a child will believe in this." _However, it wouldn't hurt to try._ Miroku closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted most in the world. "I wish ... that Sango will be by my side forever." He whispered, tossing a coin into the well.

-----

"Uncle Miroku," Sango said on the car ride back home. "Thanks for winning me a goldfish."

"You're welcome." Miroku laughed. 

"I'll name him ... Kohaku." Sango smiled, watching the fish swimming around.

"Really? That's a nice name."

"Yes, it is." Sango whispered. She could feel her eyes stinging, but she didn't know why. 

-----

It was evening by the time they got back home. Sango went to open the door when they had another visitor.

"Hello." Sango greeted the pretty woman at the door.

-----

Miko's eyes nearly popped out when she saw none other than Miroku's wife. 

"You're back." She said numbly.

"Yes," Sango nodded, "who are you?" 

Miko cleared the lump in her throat. "I am the other woman."

"What?" Sango asked. Who was this woman? Did she come for Miroku?

"Miroku is mine now, you slut." The woman growled. "He no longer belongs to you. Let go of him!"

"No! Uncle Miroku loves me! So you can just leave!" Sango was about to slam the door when Miroku appeared at the scene.

"What was all the yelling about?" Miroku mumbled. "Oh, hello Miko. I'm sorry. I forgot that you were coming today."

"Miroku, I'm tired of this." Miko sighed. "It's time for you to chose. It's either her or me."

Miroku frowned. "Why should I chose? You're my friend, and Sango ... Sango is ..." Miroku paused to think. What can he say in a situation like this?

"I'm your niece!" Sango said, tugging on Miroku's shirt. 

"Yes, yes, you are." Miroku patted the girl's head. "Now, be a good girl and let me talk to Miss Miko alone." Sango pouted and ran to her room. 

Miko narrowed her eyes. "I'm sick of waiting for you Miroku. I had always loved you, and you know it. Remember at the prom? You were dating Sango back then, but you kissed me, Miroku. Even in your marriage, you can't forget me." Miko grabbed Miroku's hand. "I had always waited for you. I was there for you when she left."

Miroku pulled away. "I thought I made it clear, Miko. I care for you, but only as a friend. I love Sango, and I will always love her ... no matter how she feels about me. I'm sorry if I had given you any false hope."

"But Miroku, I could be the perfect woman for you while Sango ... she has the mind of a child. How much longer can you stand her before you need a real woman?" Miko moved closer to Miroku. "Leave her Miroku. Please."

"I'm sorry, Miko. I have to stand by her. I can't hurt her again."

"Damn you!" Miko cursed and slapped him hard across the face. "I will hate you forever Miroku!" She screamed.

-----

Sango was tired of sitting in her room. She wanted so badly to check out what was happening between Miroku and that woman. When she couldn't wait any longer, she silently tiptoed out of her room. She found Miroku sitting on the sofa, staring into space. "Did the mean woman leave yet?" Sango whispered, walking toward Miroku.

"Yes, she did." Miroku let out a long sigh.

"Is she ever coming back?" Sango climbed onto the sofa.

"No, I highly doubt it." Miroku answered with a soft chuckle.

"Good. I didn't like her." Sango smiled as she cuddled to _her_ Uncle Miroku. "Tomorrow is Christmas." Sango cheered, trying to change the subject. "That's my favorite holiday, you know?"

"Really?" Miroku asked. Strange, the Sango he knew hated Christmas. 

"Yes, I like to be with my family during ..." Sango stopped, biting her lips. Family. Father. Mother. Kohaku. 

"Are you ok Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I was just a little ditzy. I'm all better now."

"I got you a present for Christmas this year, you know?" Miroku smirked.

"Really?" Sango shrieked. "What is it? Where is it?"

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow." Miroku laughed waggling his finger.

"I don't like to wait." Sango smiled. She'll find that gift. One way or another.

-----

Sango tiptoed into Miroku's room while he was out buying dinner. "The present has got to be in here." She whispered to herself. "I had searched everywhere else." She peeked under the bed and messed up all the clothes in the closet. "Where? Where can it be?" Then, she spotted the cabinet. "Bingo!" Sango whispered excitedly. Sticking her hand in, she felt around until her fingers stopped on a small familiar object. 

It was a gold ring. The one that Miroku used to wear when they were .... the one he had promised her that he will never take off ... the one that represented his love for her ... Sango stared numbly at the ring as she felt a solid tear slide down her cheek. Everything came back. 

-----

****

[Author's Note] Almost done, YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Am I updating too slow? No, right? hehe I'm thinking if I should write a *epilogue* (Thanks Sci-Fi Raptor! See what happens when I write too much. My thoughts get jumbled up.) after Ch. 10 to tie everything together or not. Just a thought, lol.

Oh this is strange, but true. I got in a car accident a couple days ago. -.-;; It was a small one, and no one got hurt, thank goodness. It's weird though because I wrote about Sango getting in a car accident ... ok, so anyways, just a thought. Maybe, I should write about happier things. ^-^

****

Review! Review! ^-^ 

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 9 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

kin103 : Yay! My first reviewer for this chapter! ^-^ Originally, I planed for only one more chapter, however, now I might add two, lol. Thanks for reading!

Aamalie : Yes, all fics must come to an end sometime (unless the author got too lazy), but MTTP is going to end soon. Thanks for sticking with me the whole way! 

^-^

****

Banana Girl : You'll be glad to know that the next chapter is going to be up soon! Yay! ^-^ Thanks for reading!

****

Sci-Fi Raptor : Thanks for correcting me on that. ^-^ Sometimes, I do weird things, lol. I don't take long to update, I just take a little more time than usual =P

****

Lily Thorne : Fireworks? Hopefully, hehe. That would be cool, ^-^

****

Ceso : Yeps, happy typing, lol. It sure beats writing by hand though!

****

artemis347 : It was fun writing Sango as a child, but I'm glad she got her memory back too. ^-^

****

lil-angel-asian-girl : Thanks for the super nice rating, lol. I wish all my reader think like that, hehe. I will try to finish my fics, but I can't promise anything (I get lazy at times!)

Queen of the Jean Purse/QJP : Strange name ... how many jean purses do you own? ^-^ 

****

SM together : Yeps, Sango remembers. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? The world may never know, lol. 

****

sugar-sweet-anime-fan : I finished writing ch. 10! ^-^

****

^^ : cute expression, hehe

****

Just an Inu fan : I'm glad you like the fic. ^-^ No way Miroku would do anything to Sango when she's like that (even Miroku has some limit, lol) I like responding to my reviewers since they took the time to write me a review, hehe.

****

LiL psYch0 : Are you reviewing in class again? Shame shame, hehe. Yea, it's going to be a happy ending because I like Miroku and Sango alot.

****

spikesfirstluv : I do update, just .... slow, hehe

****

Kaylana : shizzidible? That's a word? ^-^ Yeps, Miko being gone is a very good thing!

****

kimusume kaoru : You'll have out all of the answers in Ch. 10 (which is going to be up soon!)

****

isasimstories : Thanks for reviewing! I just finish writing the next chapter! (YAY!)

^-^ 

****

bffimagine : I'm going to! ^-^

****

Aprill May : Thanks for the long review! Yes, I always buckle down now too ^-^ (for safety sake) Don't want to end up with memory loss like Sango. A good thing about getting into a fic late is that you don't have to wait for updates, hehe. You're right, cliffies are fun to write, lol.

****

ViRgO2 : Wait no longer! The next chapter is almost up, ^-^

****

Shohoku no Miko : Thanks! ^-^ I like to update!

****

xXSoraXx : Yeps, next chapter is coming soon!

****

SangoLancer200 : Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. I'm updating soon. ^-^

****

Shohoku no Miko : Fido the wonder pup? hahahaha. That sounds so funny! Thanks for the double review! What more can I ask for right? hehe. The ending does seem a bit of a rush but it's because I didn't want it to drag on. No, I'm not losing inspiration or anything. I love writing MTTP! I like reading what you written about Miroku and Sango, hehe. I'm glad you told me what you think I'm rushing. I might add a few more chapters, =P I'm don't know; it all depends on where the plot goes, I guess. As my reviewer, you have the right to tell me to prolong the fic, lol. Thanks for the great review! ^-^

****

rain angst : Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ^-^

****

PMorgan : Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait for the end either, lol. 

****

Bankotsu-Luver : I wanna know what's going to happen too! ^-^

****

StarLightKagome : Three fics? That is hard ... however, look how many I'm trying to do. . I think it's four now, I'm not even sure, lol. Lesson : Only write one fic at a time, hehe.

****

i want to marry miroku.. : Don't we all? I'm just kidding. I'm going to update soon! ^-^

****

Blade of Fire : Don't die, lol. I'm updating! ^-^ Yea, Sango as an 8 year old is hard to imagine, but Miroku playing her uncle is fun to imagine, lol.

****

Robin : Wow, thanks for the super nice review! I try to put a lot of twists into the plot to surprise you guys, lol. ^-^

[Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone! If I did, be sure to tell me, ^-^]

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple/blue** button right below! **CLICK CLICK**! 


	10. Find Me Miroku

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter!

"" = talking

'' = thinking

[ Chapter 10 : Find Me Miroku ]

Miroku walked as quickly as he can up his sidewalk. Sango was waiting for him at home for dinner. As much as he love her, he didn't trust her alone at home for more than five minutes. She had a hack for getting in trouble as he had found out in the last few weeks.

"Sango! Look how much food I bought! We're going to have a feast tonight." Miroku announced when he entered the house carrying three bags of Chinese food. He frowned when no one responded. "Sango? What are you up to now?" Miroku's voice echo throughout the house.

When he continued to hear no answer, Miroku feel a hint of panic. "Sango, I don't feel like playing hide and seek right now. Come out or else I won't give you your Christmas present." The house was completely quiet except for the sound of his heartbeat. Miroku let the food onto the floor and ran around the house, searching for her in the kitchen ... dinning room ... restroom. 'She must be in the bedroom.' Miroku thought with a lump in his throat. 'She has to be."

Miroku felt cold when he opened the bedroom door. Sango was nowhere to be seen. "Sango? Are you hiding somewhere?" No answer. As Miroku turned to leave, his eyes caught on a piece of paper left on the top of the cabinet. On it was Sango's handwriting with two simple sentences.

I am lost. Find me.

Miroku finger formed a tight grip on the paper. "Where could she be?"

-----

Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was cold, the worst time in the year to be here. She bit her bottom lips. She could feel it as she look around the area. This was where they were right before the accident. A little girl with her hair up in a pony tail approached her.

"Hello!" The little girl said happily to her. "My name is Sango. That is my family." The girl pointed to her father, mother, and little brother. "Who are you?"

Sango stared at the happy family. "I ... I don't know."

-----

Miroku drove faster into the night. "Where could she be?" He had hit all the places that she loved to go. He griped onto the handles if as it would keep him from falling. Miroku's head pounded with the words _I am lost. Find me ... Find me_. "I'm coming Sango."

-----

Sango walked with the girl and her family out the of park and into the sidewalk. "Excuse us," she said to an old man in their way. "I'm sorry, but my family and I are in a hurry to get home." Sango chatted happily with her family as she walked toward her childhood house ... a house that no longer exist. "Hurry mommy, I'm getting hungry."

The old man looked at Sango with a strange expression. "Who is that woman talking to?" 

-----

"I'm going in circles." Miroku groaned. "Where are you Sango? How can I find you if you always lock me out? You kept me from your past, you keep hiding from me in the present ... but I will be in your future Sango. I can't let you go that easily. Please, give me a hint. A sign. Anything."

-----

Sango stopped at the intersect of the street, singing herself a Christmas carol. Her voice fade as she stared at the passing cars.

****

[Flashback]

"Daddy, watch out!" Sango screamed as a trucked dived into their direction.

****

[/Flashback]

"Watch out!" Sango screamed into the open road.

****

[Flashback]

Sango cried as the nurse explained what had happened. "I'm sorry, Sango." The nurse wiped a tear from the child's eye. "Death is just a part of life."

"No!" Sango screamed. "It should have been me. Why did I live when they all die? It not fair!"

****

[/Flashback]

"It should have been me." Sango whispered quietly.

-----

Miroku felt a jerk in his heart. He blinked to make sure that his vision was not an illusion. Sango was walking straight into a street of speeding cars.

-----

Sango closed her eyes and lost track of her present surrounding. "It should had been me." Sango repeated softly to herself as she took a step closer to the speeding cars. And then another step. And another. If she just reached out, she could touch on of them. Her family was just on the other side of the street. She just had to cross it.

As she took another step forward, she could hear the car honk wildly for her to get out of the way. "I'm almost there." She deep a deep breath and walked another step forward when a strong pair of arms yanked her back.

-----

Sango's eyes snapped open in shock, and she begin to struggle in his arm. "Let me go! I have to join them! I have to be with my family!"

"Your family is dead Sango. You have to let go! You have to move on!" Miroku shook the girl furiously.

Sango slapped him hard across the face as tears stream down her eyes. "It should had been me. Not them. This is my chance ... to join them. Let go!"

"No." Miroku answered quietly. "Not now, not ever. I can't do this without you."

"What?" Sango whispered.

"I know you felt like you should had died along with them, but maybe ... maybe there is a reason you didn't Sango. Had your ever thought of that? Maybe you have a destiny here to fulfill. It's not your time Sango."

"What do you want me to do Miroku? Everyday, I live with the images. Everyday, I live with these thoughts. They haunt me. Can you understand that? Do you know how it feels to wake up every morning knowing that you don't deserve it."

"Yes, but I'm thankful for it ... because I had someone to share it with. I had you ... and that was my reason for waking up everyday."

-----

****

[Author's Note] I know that came late, lol, but at least I made it, right? I hope it wasn't confusing to read. I wrote a brief summary just below this for you guys. I guessing another chapter is needed, right? Tell me what you guys think. -

****

Brief Summary : Sango loses her mind and gets caught in between the past and present. She attempts to create suicide. Miroku saves her.

****

Review! Review! -

Author's Reponses To Reviews For Chp. 10 [this is will be updated if more people review**] :**

Nami : Thanks for being the very first post! Yay! -

****

artemis347 : hehe, I'll never tell, but thanks for reviewing! -

****

Lil-Sun-Rie : Thanks for the warning, - No worries though. My fic will just blend in with the others. Besides, I like responding to you guys too much, hehe.

****

LiL psYch0 : In school again? tsk tsk hehe

****

alexis : Awww, I thought this chapter was medium, not short, . Oh wells, maybe next chapter will be long.

****

Irasuto : Don't worry, there will be a chapter 11, no fear! -

****

Humor Queen Merc : Wow, thanks from reading since the beginning! I will post up Ch. 11 soon. Thanks again! -

****

Kin103 : Thanks for reviewing yet another chpater!

****

Sci-Fi Raptor : I'll try! Thanks for reviewing! -

****

Just an Inu fan : Wow close reader, hehe. Ok, let me explain. At the time of Sango's accident with her family, they were in a car. Both car had hit each other, and Sango will the only one who survived. In chapter 10, she was having flashbacks of her childhood. The street only represent life and death. If she cross the streets with speeding car, she will be on the other side on the road (dead) with the rest of her family. As for the other question, Miroku knew something was wrong when he found the note. I hope that clears up some things. I know, Ch. 10 is confusing .

****

sugar-sweet-anime-fan : Yeps, I'm updating soon! -

****

lil-angel-asian-girl : I went to your username, but I can't find your story! .

****

isasimstories : Yeps, Sango went crazy ... but at least Miroku gets to be the hero, hehe.

****

Aamalie : Second read, hehe. Ehhh, it must had been confusing . Thanks for the review as always! -

****

Shohoku no Miko : I'm glad you like the chapter, - Thanks for the nice review!

****

rain angst : Thanks!

****

still-star-4 : Yeps, Sango doesn't seem to be the suicidal type, hehe.

****

Miroku8o8Luver : Thanks for liking the story, -

****

Dimathiel : No worry, next chapter is coming up soon!

****

kimusume kaoru : Aww, don't cry T.T It's going to be a happy ending .. I think.

****

spikesfirstluv : I'm updating ... soon, hehe

****

Vampire-Elf : Hey, I went to your profile ... gosh, you are going through a lot right now. . I hope things get better for you ... esp. your relationship with your father. Thanks for taking the time to review, -

****

Jojo : Thanks for the nice review!

****

Kagome Goddess Of Light : Yeps, Miroku x Sango Rocks! -

****

Lady Illusion : Sure, another chapter is coming!

****

DayDreamerz : Happy ending, he saves her, hehe.

****

miroku lover : Hey, how have you been doing? I haven't talk to you in a long time, hehe.

****

inuyashaloverforever1 : Wow, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the story. -

****

yvette : I'm finishing it soon! Thank you to both you and your friend for reading!

****

Vilja : I'm not much of a fluff writer, hehe. I feel embarrass when I write romance scenes. I'm more of a humor writer, but you don't see a lot of that in this story.

****

StarLightKagome : Wow, so descriptive. Have you done this before? I'm j/k. Thanks for reading! -

****

[Emails] I want to thank all the people who emailed me. Gosh, some of them were longgg and always so nice to read. Thanks! -

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. -

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple/blue** button right below! **CLICK CLICK**!


	11. Marriage To The Pervert

****

Marriage To The Pervert

****

Happi Hippi :

Hey everyone! For those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, check back to that chapter to read my message to you guys! hehe. It's posted at the bottom of each chapter. Other than that, thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the chapter!

"" = talking

'' = thinking

****

Author's Note : I know. It was a long wait before I updated, but it is up ... the very last chapter. Now onward to the story! -

[ Chapter 11 : Marriage To The Pervert ]

Sango looked at him for what felt like first time. Miroku was ... different. His eyes were so fierce with determination, and his mouth was harden. She reached out to touch his face and swallowed hard. Then, the moment was broken when she heard whispers among the crowd of people staring at them. She became conscious of the fact that his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. "Miroku, let me go. People are staring." She murmured in a soft voice, pushing him away gently.

Miroku simply grinned at her discomfort as a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. "I want you all to be my witnesses," Miroku announced to his viewers. "I am madly, and I do mean, madly in love with this woman right here." He smiled as he grabbed Sango's hand.

Sango's face grew hot as more people surrounded them, all thanks to Miroku's outburst. "What are you doing?" She whispered through tight lips. "Miroku, this isn't the time to be fooling around." To her astonishment, he began to kneel down.

Miroku kissed her hand softly and took a deep breath. "Sango, I want to say that I am sorry for cheating on you, but I have no regrets." Sango lowered her eyes and attempted to pull her hand away, but Miroku was determined to have her listen. "My sin had taught me so much. In the beginning, I was confused and scare about my feelings for you. Our marriage seemed to be based on a lie. Everything was happening too fast. But I grew up in these last couple of weeks, and I realized that I don't want to be the old Miroku. The one who spends each evening with a different woman who mean nothing to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sango, if you would have me."

Sango bit her lips as a tear ran down her eyes. "What are you saying Miroku?"

"Will you marry me Sango?" Miroku held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Sango looked down at him. She had long forgiven him for what he did in the past. But could they make it work this time around? "Only if you have a ring." Sango answered as a smile grew on her lips.

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "A ring?" He echoed. "Damn it." He muttered. How could he such an idiot to forget the ring? He let her hand go, accepting his faith. If he couldn't even provide her a ring, then he is indeed a failure.

"Well," She whispered, "if there is no ring, I supposed I will just have to decline your proposal. But first, I want to give you your Christmas present."

Miroku remained kneeling while cussing at himself mentally. He lowered his eyes as a shinny object dropped before him on the street. His ring. "Sango ... How?" He managed to whisper after grabbing onto the object.

"I found it in your bedroom." Sango said with a blush on her cheek. Her smile faded as Miroku continue to stare at the ring in his hand. What was he doing? Surely, he understands what this mean. "Well," she said with a frown. "If there's nothing you would like to say, I guess I'll be going." Sango only had the time to take two step before a pair of strong arms picked her up from behind.

"I supposed we will have to get marry then." Miroku chuckled as he looked down at his "blushing bride". The crown applauded as people broke way for the couple to pass.

"You know I can walk, Miroku." Sango muttered as she lean in closer to his chest. She could hear the strong beating of his heart.

Miroku leaned down and whispered softly into her ears. "Let's just hope you don't get a nightmare tonight, eh?"

Sango flushed and looked away. "You're such a pervert. I don't know why I'm marrying you." 'Again', she added mentally.

-----

****

1 month later

-----

"Inuyasha, get into that suit, or so help me, I'm going to beat you up!" Kagome screamed at her husband.

Frowning, Inuyasha stuck out his tongue behind Kagome's back as he buttoned up his tux. "And just why are you so damn cranky?" He growled at his beloved wife.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Because today is Miroku and Sango's wedding day, and I want everything to be perfect. Also, I am ... IthinkI'mpregant." She finished up her sentence in one breath.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha exclaimed with fell backward hard into the ground, losing conscious.

-----

Thankfully, Inuyasha regained consciousness right before the wedding. "Miroku, how are you buddy?" Inuyasha smiled as his friend, flashing Miroku his fangs.

Miroku took a step backward and look suspiciously at his friend. "I am fine. how are you?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he put his arm around Miroku's shoulder. "Look here, Sango is Kagome's best friend as well as my friend. If you ever hurt her again, I will be force to break off all your limbs at an extremely slow pace, understood?" 

"You don't have to worry about Sango. I love her." Miroku stare at Inuyasha directly in the eyes. "However, I am glad she has a good friend like you looking out for her."

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted.

"Hmph." Miroku sighed.

"Well, now that _that's_ over with." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "Congratulation you hentai! You really don't deserve her, so thank your lucky stars! Toast?" Inuyasha said, holding up his glass.

"Toast!" Miroku answered merrily. "You should stop kidding around so much Inuyasha. You are about to be a father."

"What? How did you know?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome told Sango and I." Miroku said with a smile.

-----

"Sango, you look so pretty tonight." Kagome said with awe. "I just knew that you guys would get back together."

"Wells, I must admit that I had my doubts." Sango brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Do you think that ... wells, maybe..."

"Sango, after all that, I don't think Miroku would touch another woman for the rest of his life." Kagome said with a giggle.

"I feel sorry for Inuyasha. I hope the nine months of your pregnancy doesn't kill him." Sango laughed.

-----

****

Epilogue

-----

Sango stared at the shinny gold ring on her finger. It has been two weeks since their wedding day. The event was simple and sweet just as she had always wanted.

"Sango," Miroku entered the living room with a bowl of pop corn. "Which movie is it this week?"

"Hum. Grave Of Fireflies." Sango replied.

Miroku eyed her curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sango answered. "I want to watch it ... together this time. You know, with no secrets between us."

And so they did. Miroku was by her side for the whole movie. He laughed with her at the beginning, and he held her close when she cried at the ending.

That was how they planned to spend the rest of their life.

Whether they are laughing or crying, they will be together.

-----

****

[Author's Note] YAY! I'm finally finished! After the two month wait, the last chapter is finally written and done.

I want to thank all my reviewers and readers. You guys were awesome! If it wasn't for you guys, I really wouldn't had finished the story. Thank you very much!

Also, I think I'm going to cancel **Our Little Deal**. It doesn't have anything to do with the reviews. You guys were great. It's just that I want Marriage to The Pervert is stand alone.

No worries though. I have another new story coming out soon ... I hope, hehe. -

****

AND FOR THE LAST TIME FOR THIS FIC, Review! Review! -

****

[Disclaimer] Notice that this is at the bottom of the story, hehe. I doubt people actually read this. This is from my experience as both a fanfic writer and reader. The disclaimer is as annoying to the author to write as for the reader to see. -

Why are you still reading? hehe. Must be bored huh? Wells, you can always click on that **purple/blue** button right below! **CLICK CLICK**!


End file.
